Once in a Blue Moon
by CrescentMoonRemindMeOfTwilight
Summary: NEW RE-WRITTEN STORYCoraline Masen was Edward's little sister when he was human. One day, after he leaves Bella, they reunite after 80 years. What will happen from then? Will Coraline convince Edward to go back to Bella? Will she find love, or will her past haunt her again?


_Thump… thump. _

_. . ._

_Thump, thump. _

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

I could hear each of their heart beats. It multiplied as more students entered the classroom. I popped in another piece of gum as my venom mixed with the minty peppermint flavor of my previously chewed pieces. I stared out of the classroom windows, taking in the view of the other buildings of West 24th Street.

Living in New York has its perks, but the thousands of teenagers in a ten-floor building, not so much. It's not that I don't like people; it's the…temptation…

_Thump, thump. _

_Thump, thump._

I was slightly aware of my name being called. "Miss Masen," the voice was tinted with a Caribbean accent. Once the teacher didn't get my immediate response, she tried again, "Miss Masen…Coraline?"

My head snapped to the front. "It's pronounced Cora-_lean_," I automatically corrected. "My apologies, you called, Ms. Khan?" I looked at the middle aged dark skinned woman staring back at me. Her face was twisted in a scowl, making her look older than she actually was. At my response, her face softened. I was always one of her favorite students.

"Yes, can you be a dear and give these papers to Mr. Dawson on the eighth floor?" I took the stack of papers off of her desk and nodded at her.

I felt the eyes of the rest of my classmates as I stood. You'd think that I'd recently enrolled in this school or something. The hallways were empty as I stepped out of the classroom and made my way to the stairwell.

At the top of the stairwell, I _swear_ I saw him. I know my eyes were playing tricks on me because a student walked through him then, as if she was walking through smoke, looking at me strangely. No doubt wondering why I was gawking at her.

I shook my head. _He cannot find me; I left no trails as to where I would be._ I thought to myself.

I looked at the stack of papers, remembering what I was supposed to be doing. I walked as slowly as a human would go up the stairs, a shiver running up my spine. But then I actually read the bold print.

"**SCIENCE DEPARTMENT TRIP TO WASHINGTON."**

Hmm. That's something different. My school was never funded for out of state trips. As I walked up to Mr. Dawson's room. There was another shiver running up my spine. I felt my face scrunch in confusion. _What's going on today?_

I had a bad feeling as I turned the knob. I walked in to a normal classroom setting. Mr. Dawson was in the middle of his lecture but stopped when I walked in. I heard him before I saw him. I heard the hauntingly deep, cold voice whisper to one of the girls before I saw him.

He was as beautiful as ever with his dark hair falling over his pale olive toned face. His eyes were as black as night and held dark humor. His usual dark cloak was replaced by modern casual clothing; jeans and a white t-shirt. He was seducing his female neighbor but she didn't seem to respond. In fact, she didn't even seem to be aware that he was there.

But then, he shifted and was directly in front of me, staring down at me. I gasped and then the papers I was holding suddenly were flying everywhere.

"Coraline? Are you okay?" I heard Mr. Dawson's voice from a distance. I kneeled and just nodded, not trusting my voice.

_He was looking directly at me._ _He knows._

"Here," I all but threw the papers at the teacher. My normally crystal clear voice was hoarse. I couldn't concentrate on anything I was doing. Thoughts kept entering my mind.

_He found me. It's all over._

I left the room in a hurry. Everything was just too closed in. The heart beats, the pulse rates, the blood running through thousands of veins. I had to leave.

He was everywhere. When I rushed to the stairwell, he was waiting. As I reached the fifth floor, he was already there. Like a cloud of smoke.

These appearances started less than a month ago. They've gotten worse. Until today he has never directly looked at me.

_He knows._

Okay, so it wasn't the brightest idea to live as the adopted daughter of a human couple. I needed to get out of here. Now. I would be putting them in danger as I would with my classmates.

Maybe I was a little cocky. I did have two magnificent powers that would cause any vampire to both fear and admire me. I can control water substances such as clouds, wind, surrounding waters, etc. But I can also create fires. A combination of the two can be dangerous, especially since I haven't yet mastered them. But they mean nothing when compared to the wrath of the Volturi. And then there is him.

I ran out of the school, debating whether or not if I should take the train back to Brooklyn. With a sigh of defeat, I opted for the comfort of the train to gather my thoughts.

_How would I tell my parents? Where would I go?_ These thoughts infiltrated my mind as I tried to calm down.

I pinched the bridge of my nose; a habit that I'd received during my human years. Though I don't remember the details, I did remember that I picked up the habit from my older brother…

The C train entered the station and I gracefully walked in. There were no available seats but a man stood up, offering his for me. I was looking down the whole time, and didn't acknowledge the male. Still keeping my head down, I mumbled a 'thank you' and went to the now empty seat.

I still didn't look up, but my eyes registered his clothing. My eyes widened as I saw the familiar jeans and white t-shirt that I recognized from earlier today. He then squatted down in front of me, easily balanced on his toes, staring me straight in the eyes. His jaw was set and he seemed to be reading my expression. I'd be damned if he wasn't beautiful. His dark hair was not very long and it was not cropped. It was perfect. His features said that he was merely a teenager, maybe 18 years old. But his eyes said different. Sure, all vampires are beautiful and what not but he was so much more. Such a beautiful man held such evil buried within.

That is what made me so frightened. I wanted him so badly. And I almost did a long time ago.

I looked to the person sitting next to me to see if they saw him…apparently not. I was about to get up when I felt his hands on my denim covered legs. My eyes flashed to him in a second. They felt warm and solid. And _real. _

He leaned in until all I saw was him. He stopped when his face was an inch from mine. I didn't dare move. Then he spoke.

"_Io sono sempre più da vicino."_

I froze. With that said, he disappeared. Like that.

I saw the familiar scenery of my stop and got off the train, my head swirling.

_Oh yeah, he definitely knows._

His words still hung in the air.

"_I am getting closer,"_ he said.

**_There you have it! The new chapter 1 in Once in a Blue Moon. So, who do you think **_**he **_**is? Do you guys recognize him? Okay so I am rewriting the whole story, so help me out. The plot and events will still be the same. Just better, hopefully! So please send me some feedback and tell me what ya think!**


End file.
